


A loving exhibition

by Missheartofglass



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Two Shot, Voyeurism, damie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass
Summary: A two shot of a very monumental, smutty, yet a little fluffy, threesome.“I’ve been thinking about you having sex with other women - us - both of us having sex with another woman.”Before Jamie, Dani never got to explore the world of sexual adventures. Considering how essential freedom of youth had been to herself, Jamie suggests Dani sleeps with another woman. She’ll be by her side, of course, like she always is, watching on with exceeding love and desire - maybe taking part, too. It’s a one time thing, something that’s been playing on Jamie’s mind relentlessly.She’s been thinking about a threesome for a while now, all she has to do is mention it to Dani. How will she react? How will they stumble upon a woman worthy enough to be welcomed into their bed? -into the home they’ve built, together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	A loving exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of making the plot more believable and accurate – this is set in the 21st century. Dani and Jamie still met in Bly, and later moved to Vermont, BUT there’s no lady in the lake. They’ve been together for five years, and will most definitely be together until the end of time. 
> 
> I know a selection of people weren’t fond of a Threesome plot line when I mentioned the idea on my fanfic ‘how many’ (go check that out if you haven’t already), mostly because of our common belief that Dani and Jamie are PERFECT together, however, I wanted to add a lot of context to this two-shot to provide us all with the serotonin produced simply by their love. 
> 
> Jamie really cares about Dani experiencing things, and god does that turn her on!
> 
> I hope I’ve done this prompt justice, and thank you to all the readers that supported the idea and threw around suggestions! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and am proud of the delicious balance of fluff and smut within it. So, I’m manifesting that it’s received as well as I believe it deserves.
> 
> There will be another chapter up in the weeks to come – at first this was going to be a long one shot, but you guys seemed eager to read, so I split it up, accommodating all of our hunger for DAMIE.
> 
> As always, comments and KUDOs are appreciated! <3  
> STAY SAFE.

Until she met Jamie, Dani had never dared to act on her, at times profound, same sex attraction. In Iowa, she had persistently pushed away all desires to touch, to truly feel the soft tempting skin of another woman. Instead, she had settled into the rigid and forceful ambience of Eddie – someone whom she loved dearly, but never enough. Never in the way she now loves Jamie. Never had he made her feel such bewilderment from one swift and innocent look. 

Jamie is looking at her now, with that glittering intensity in her eyes that forces Dani to see past their green and fall into the black orbs of their centre. Losing herself in the brunette’s gravity is something in which Dani finds herself victim to numerous times a day. 

“You alright there, Poppins?”

That damned nickname. The first time it slipped from Jamie’s lips, so effortlessly, like it had been Dani’s name all along, had entranced the blonde into believing that never again will she be able to exist without the presence of Jamie. The past 5 years has proven her right, she has no urgency to find out otherwise. 

“Just thinking,” her response is nonchalant, a content hum, as she slips her hand across their tiny oak kitchen table to, at last, interlock their lingering fingers. 

“About?” Jamie’s voice is hoarse, her throat audibly coated in the remanence of cheap red wine and loving kisses. The swipe of a thumb across Dani’s palm causes a unanticipated hitch in her breath.

“You,” the blonde answers simply, a shy smile invades her lips at the release of the singular syllable. 

The confession inflicts a coy expression to tug at Jamie’s lips, “what about me?”

For half a century, Jamie has continuously failed to refrain herself from her urges to throw Dani into an instant state of discomposure. Tonight, the blonde must be far too engulfed in her own thoughts to notice her lover’s teasing tone. 

“How much I love you.”

Three elegant words string together, ones that are forever tattooed in the forefront of Dani’s mind. Finding herself infinitely declaring her love in subconscious breaths and unpredicted utterances, Dani is certain that she has never known anything else to be as true as her undying love for Jamie. 

“That’s funny,” pulls the blonde out of her reverie, Jamie’s standing up from her seat and approaching her lover before she finishes with a whisper of, “cause I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Lips are warm, moving urgently against her mouth, when Dani computes the sudden kiss. Once she’s dragged herself out of oblivion, she wastes no time in returning Jamie’s embrace with equalised greed and passion. They hum in delight, delving into one another’s taste, concocting a familiar potion - all their ingredients spilling from everything within them. 

It’s when Dani’s falling onto white crisp linen sheets, worn out from spectacular love making, that Jamie thinks back to their first night together. 

A magnificent moonflower was the only thing worth time and resilience back then – the only living commodity Jamie had the determination to accommodate – but then an angel came along. Dani was there, blonde hair turning streaks of golden enclosed by the moonlit town of Bly, watching and listening with abundance of intent as Jamie poured out everything that had been surfacing within her, burdening her for longer than she cares to remember. 

Speaking with such hurried anxiety had drawn Jamie away from the presence of the au pair, but as soon as she had stopped, taken a breath to look on at the flower she had watched grow and die countless amounts of times, another love was blossoming beside her. Dani was grabbing her, wanting and desperate, their bodies had soon moulded together in the form of smiles and longing glances, then they were making their way into the manor – to make love, both for the first time making sense of the concept. 

Jamie knows sex with Eddie was consumed with discomfort for Dani, both physically and emotionally. Dwelling on life before Bly was unnecessary, each thought of their past lives totally forbidden. However, as she lay beside this sweet angelic blessing, Jamie can’t help but consider what could have happened in between, whom Dani may have met after leaving Eddie and before loving Jamie. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Dani’s voice is rasped, reminding Jamie of the way she’d made her scream only moments ago - with her fingers dug deep inside, working expertly and beckoning her to climax. 

Pondering on whether or not she should mention such thoughts stops Jamie in her tracks, but they’ve never been the type to hide things from each other, and now is no time to start. She rolls onto her side, facing Dani, who’s temples are glistening with sweat, who’s body is rising and falling rapidly whilst she comforts in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“Do you ever think about how I’m the only woman you’ve ever been with?” 

The question was entirely unforeseen, and it panics Dani instantaneously. Her voice is quivering with confusion and nerves as she responds with, “why?”

Jamie’s hand finds home on the soft heated skin of Dani’s cheek and her deft digits comb through tussled hair in an attempt to calm the blonde’s increasing heart rate, “well, I got to explore with other women before you, was just considering how you never had the chance to do that.”

The mention of other women should build animosity - it doesn’t. Five years together proves evermore how committed Jamie is to Dani, and only Dani. Whilst the two women stare into one another’s gaze their love overflows, communicates boundless care. 

A quick chaste kiss allows Dani to release a tensing deep breath. 

“Do you want me to sleep with other people?” The blonde laughs against Jamie’s lips, peppering a few soft kisses their before retracting her head away and resting it back onto her pillow. 

“Do you want to?” Jamie’s question is curious, her girlfriend must hear a sense of insecurity because the blonde’s smiling sympathetically, eyebrows knitted together. 

“I am so in love with you,” Dani reminds, “I don’t want to be with anybody else.”

Jamie’s smile is pure, withholds an unfathomable amount of affection, “I know,” her eyes scan away to an insignificant crevice of their darkened bedroom. Making a decision on whether or not she’s comfortable with Dani sleeping with other women is patently difficult, but the aspect of letting the blonde explore newfound pleasure, a chance to witness Dani come alive in unfamiliar, foreign, ways, convinces Jamie that there’s potential for sexual investigation, “I just-”

“Shit,” Dani’s white eyes budge open, her unnerve interrupting Jamie’s forthcoming suggesting, their two thick orbs blindingly visible in the nightly scene, “Oh my god. Jamie are you breaking up with me?”

Jamie curses herself for displaying such a tone that suggested anything of the sort, “no, no, no, no,” her reassurance spills out with apology and a sorrowful expression, “Dani I’m in this, you know that, I love you so fucking much,” she slams her lips onto Dani’s hard and fast, “I’m not going anywhere. Was just a silly thought, that’s all.”

“Good,” a grateful chuckle pushes Dani’s doubts away, “Jesus Jay, you scared me for a second then.”

With limbs entwined, pulses slow and meaningful in unison, the women fall into a peaceful silence. Stealing soft pecks from Dani’s plump lips, Jamie relaxes into the tranquility of their life, of their love. Images of the previous, unfinished, discussion seep into her mind, a few moments pass, and she can’t find the strength to push them away. The brunette’s head is dizzy with visions of Dani, thriving in expeditions of unknown freedom, with Jamie enamoured, admiring – another woman splayed out alongside them in bed. 

Soft snores ignite the established soundtrack of their night-time routine, Dani fidgets slightly in Jamie’s arms as she drifts off to sleep. A rejuvenated dampness settles between aching thighs as the brunette’s mind returns to its previous location, she promises herself to bring it up again, another night, a better time. 

-

The Leafling is bustling with determined customers, all consumed and hypnotised by the control of the February holiday. Valentine’s Day had always seemed like a con to Jamie – that was until she owned a florist, and received a considerably respectable increasing spike of income because of it. 

“Roses? Can they be any more basic?” Jamie mocks, hip bumping against Dani’s playfully behind the counter as they observe the disarray of flustered men accumulating in the corner, all eager to grasp onto a bunch of red roses

Hearing no response from her girlfriend, Jamie drags her eyes away from the strained strangers and onto the most familiar face of all – one that seems rather entertained by a mysterious young woman in the corner of the room. An amused grin tugs and curls up the brunettes lips, and she too feels enamoured by the ladies beauty as she investigates a few bouquets set out by the front window. 

“I see you have a type,” Jamie whispers, breath teasing lightly against Dani’s ear. 

From a distance, this customer could claim to be a member of the Taylor clan, and neither woman would bat an eyelid to disagree. Her brown curls are identically as disheveled and voluptuous, her physique is slender, arms showing chiseled muscles - less defined, but equally as impressive as Jamie’s - and her style mirrors the rough-edged chicness the gardener has perfected over the years. 

“What?” Dani’s utterly disoriented, tries her best to compose herself in such close proximity to her lover. 

“She’s cute,” Jamie states, as if agreeing with the unspoken beliefs of Dani. 

Unexpected, the woman has appeared much closer than before, in the vicinity to hear the shop-owner’s undoubted admiration for her. The spark in her eye may reflect as such, or perhaps is just a result of the late winter sun that’s invading The Leafling through its old led windows. 

“Do you guys have any more pink lily’s?” 

Dani just blinks at her, as if using morse code to communicate an immensely flustered answer. 

Jamie chuckles slightly as she intervenes, “we can check out back for ya.”

“Thanks,” the woman breathes out in a relived smile, “they’re my girlfriend’s favourite.”

Dani and Jamie glance at one another knowingly, as if mutually understanding that the customer had gathered their relation. Their relationship isn’t something they’re adamant to hide, yet is also not appropriate to be displayed in their place of work. Nevertheless, it’s always easing to be in the company of somebody so acquainted to their lifestyle, excepting them for who they are, not judging them for whatever reason they find justifiable. 

Vermont is vastly progressing with 21st century culture, friendly faces make themselves known, reassure the young couple they’re as welcome in the city as anyone else. Needless to say, both Dani and Jamie have had their fair share of hostile interactions. 

“Give me a sec,” Jamie hushes, nodding politely at the woman who agrees to patiently wait. 

“She’s not from around here?” The customer acknowledges, starting conversation with Dani, who, bless her soul, is still rather discombobulated by the lady’s striking aura. 

“North of England,” Dani responds, busying herself with the till below her, restricting her eyes to its metal in hopes to not appear strangely flushed to the customer. 

“Is that where you guys met?”

“Yeah,” the blonde smiles, fondly reminiscing on their journey to today, “well, we met in the south of England, actually,” her giggle is ridiculously excitable. 

The customer’s laugh blends, “how long have you guys been together?”

“Five years now,” every occasion a timescale is discussed Dani finds herself taken back by the accumulating years that are flying past. 

“I’ve been with my girlfriend the same,” the stranger responds, “give or take a few years of friendship.”

The palm of Jamie’s left hand presses against Dani’s exposed midriff, its warmth is welcomed. A collection of various sized pink Lily’s splay on the counter top, and both florists refuse to hesitate before taking the bouquet from their customer and fixing in extra pink Lily’s, attentive to where they suit fit. 

“They’re perfect,” escapes from under the nose that sucks in the sweet floral aromas, when the woman’s face is revealed, away from the arrangement, there’s questioning perched on her expression, “have you two been to Sapphic yet?”

A pair of identical furrowed brows communicate “no.”

“It’s a new bar just out of town, near the field that has that huge pumpkin patch in the fall, you know the one?”

Jamie and Dani confirm with brisk nods.

“It’s owned by the cutest old lesbian couple, honestly you’d love it,” the excitable breaths between her words tell of her excitement. A large mobile phone is weighing down her nimble fingers as she types ‘The Leafling’ into her contacts, “I’ll text you guys the address, we could all go together sometime.”

Dani takes the woman’s phone into her hands, taps in her mobile number without a second thought. Anticipating being around such free loving people usher her to joy, both herself and Jamie have friends around town, back in Bly too, but neither of them know many people from the LGBTQ+ community. Jamie let’s her hand tighten it’s grip on Dani’s hip whilst she watches the blonde bubble with excitement. 

Later that night, after receiving a text from the day’s customer – Jennifer, turns out to be her name – Dani and Jamie hang their limbs on top of one another’s as they lay on the sofa and flick through images of Sapphic. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t know about this place,” Dani sighs in disbelief, a shriek in the end of her words as a particularly joyful image pops up on her screen. 

Jamie presses her lips onto Dani’s head, kisses her through damp freshly-washed hair, “I didn’t think this would be your sort of vibe babe.”

“How come?” The blonde indulges in the soft lips pecking repeatedly at her head and temples. 

“You’ve never been that much of a party girl,” Jamie chuckles.

Resuming her attention to the images on screen, Dani ponders, “have you ever been to a place like this? A gay bar, I mean.”

A subtle nod bobs the brunettes drowsily weighted head up and down before she whispers, “a few times, yeah.”

Curiosity spikes within the blonde, she shuffles slightly within Jamie’s hold, faces her with a warm smile, “what’s it like?”

The child-like inquisitiveness of Dani’s tone, and within her famous twinkling gaze, quickens the pulse of Jamie’s beating heart. At times, she forgets there was a time, a whole life, before she knew Dani, century’s had gone by and Dani had refused herself the right to live as her true faultless self. Years ago, the brunette had occupied her sexual drive with unknown women and emotionless embraces, meanwhile, Dani had always been cooped up inside the walls built around her, intimidated by Eddie’s at times overbearing presence. 

Memories of flashing white lights and silhouettes of curvaceous bodies invade her train of thought, “it’s hard to describe… but as a teenager, those places were the only places I ever really had fun at, felt like I belonged,” the sentimental denotations of her words were unexpected, both to Dani and herself. 

“So excited,” Dani hushes soft, her breath blowing at brown curls before it’s only release is into Jamie’s eagerly awaiting mouth. 

Kissing tender kisses, onlooking a night of discoveries, Jamie’s mind wonders back to previous thoughts. Thoughts of her and Dani, Dani finding out more, feeling more, learning – with somebody else with them, as they delve into wetness with fingers, touches and tongues. 

“Can I ask you something?” The words splatter out unrehearsed, urgent to be answered. 

“Sure,” Dani’s accent is thick and beautiful, earns her another quick peck from Jamie. 

“You know the other night, when we were talking about how,” a deep breath somewhat settles her nerves, “how you’ve only ever been with me.”

“And Eddie,” Dani cringes. 

“Well yeah, but ya know what I mean.”

The multiple creases scattered parallel on the blonde’s forehead tell Jamie that Dani doesn’t at all have a notion to where this conversation is headed. She’d feel increasingly nervous, if it wasn’t for the familiar graze of a thumb swiping delicately at her jawline. 

“You know you can ask me anything, Jay,” their eyes magnetise together, each other their only compass, sticking them permanently in the safety of the home they’ve built together, “anything.”

It’s now or never, she won’t be able to forgive herself if she doesn’t just bite the bullet and confess her built up contemplations right here, right now, “I’ve been thinking about you having sex with other women - us - both of us having sex with another woman.”

“Like an open relationship?” Dani’s tone is harsh, somewhat offended, she discovers a sense of betrayal by what she assumes Jamie is hesitantly teetering towards. 

“No, I only want you,” the brunette knows that this statement completely contradicts the one before, she admits any hesitant filter should be ripped away from her speech, “like, a threesome? I’ve been thinking about us having a threesome.”

Dumbfounded, completely surprised by this revelation, Dani quirks up her eyebrows and silently suggests that Jamie elaborate. 

“I just, I don’t want you to resent me for stopping you from experiencing other things and being with other women. I know you’re happy with me, I’m so fucking happy with you too, like insanely happy. I just, I just can’t stop fantasising about watching you with somebody else, watching you do something new, something that you otherwise would’ve done, you know, if we weren’t together.”

No response. Dani’s not saying anything. Clogs are turning with rapid intensity behind her wondering eyes, which are fixated on Jamie, who for the life of her doesn’t know whether to stay fixed in her seat or to run to the edge of earth. 

“Just a one time thing, and of course you can say no. God Dani don’t do this because you think I’m forcing you to, I’m not trying to-”

“Okay,” Dani interrupts, the word falling abruptly from her lips as if it were the dead-end answer to everything that had been roaming, unbeknownst to Jamie, erratic in her mind. 

“Okay?” Jamie chuckles out in a harsh breath, one she had been holding in for what had seemed like forever. 

“If it’s something you want to do, then sure. I mean, I’ve thought about it a few times before too.”

The entirety of Jamie’s being heightens and engulfs in surprise, responding quickly to Dani’s confession. 

“All the time, with Eddie, I used to imagine a girl being there too,” a story starts, one unpredicted yet fitting rather ideally into the atmosphere of this, slightly erotic, discussion, “and when I started sleeping with you, I thought about all the girls you’d been with. Obviously I was a little jealous at first, but then I was happy - you know, that you got to experiment and live your life, before me. Cause I didn’t, before you.”

Jamie’s watching her girlfriend intently, her head resting on Dani’s chest, she then looks up at her, admires the psychological strength of the woman she gets to love, each and every day, for the rest of their lives. 

“I’d see girls in the street, when we moved here, and think about how I would have approached them. God, I doubt I would ever of had the courage to just hit on a woman,” an airy laugh refreshes the ambience of the lounge, the lightness of the conversation settles deeply within their bones, worn out from a long days work, “and sex with you is amazing, like you touch me and I forget that anything else exists apart from me and you. I’d never resent you for keeping me to yourself, baby, how could I ever resent you for loving me? And letting me love you,”

Tears must be falling from her eyes, as her vision is blurred and suddenly Jamie’s palm is stroking at her cheeks, brushing trickling wetness away.

“Knowing that you get turned on by thinking about me with other women, well, that makes me really horny too. So, yes, I want to. With you there, like you always are.”

Never before has Jamie been so enamoured by Dani Clayton, so entranced by her simply just existing, living as this unashamed and miraculous being, gorgeous and loving and everything, “I love you, so so, so fucking much.”

-

“How do we go about it then?” Dani inquires, legs swinging, dangling in the air, as she sits atop the counter of The Leafling. 

“About what?” The brunette, sweeping the floor of the shop, sweat trickling down her temples, is evidently clueless to whatever her girlfriend is talking about. 

“Finding someone for the threesome,” the words roll off the blonde’s tongue as if they were creating the most casual routinely sentence in the world. 

“You wanna talk about that,” heavy work-boots kick at the broomstick, “right now?”

“Why not? Nobody is in here,” Dani shrugs. 

“Yes,” the other woman agrees, leaning the broom against the back wall before provocatively approaching her lover, stopping when she’s perched between bent legs, “but somebody could walk in,” a peck to the lips punctuates her speech, “and this is a conversation for a private location,” her teeth lightly bite into the side of Dani’s exposed neck – its skin too tempting in-front of Jamie’s beady eyes, “it’s definitely gonna turn me on, and I can’t really do anything about that in the middle of the shop.”

Without much care for potential customers, Dani wraps her fist around the front of Jamie’s shirt and pulls her impossibly closer. A bruising kiss turns into all teeth and tongue when they start to laugh together slowly, blissful in the ways a simple act can ignite such burning fires in the pits of their stomachs. 

“Let’s take a break,” it sounds like less of a suggestion and more of an order, a daring request that Jamie can’t fathom strength to say no to. How could she ever decline the offer of sensational, semi-public, morning sex?

After quickly scanning the entrance and the street beyond it, Jamie thanks the world for blessing them with sweet isolation as she pulls Dani off of the counter and carries her into the back room. Legs are gripping tightly around the brunette’s waist, and if it weren’t for years of growing muscular strength, Dani’s lingering lips, adventuring up and down her jawline, would’ve concluded in the unfortunate event of a woman to the floor. 

“So strong,” Dani mutters once she’s been dropped onto the sofa perched in the corner of the room – an item of furniture the couple has become progressively familiar with throughout their lives as business owners. 

Soft cushion, always providing them with craved comfort, developed as a sort of metaphor in the women’s existence. A ratty old sofa, bought second hand from their favourite thrift shop in Vermont, awaited them in any time of need, alike how they both had made silent vows to remain forever as a haven for each other to return to. Jamie found herself curled up on it on the odd occasion, when an afternoon nap beckoned her with striking determination to fall into slumber whilst she reluctantly allowed her lover to singlehandedly maintain the shop. Dani would routinely find home on the seat as well, bad and bitter hot coffee nestled between palms, completely faultless on her defined American tastebuds. 

It made a brilliantly convenient make-shift bed whenever the couple were feeling particular frisky, too. 

“We’ve got ten minutes,” Jamie huffs in between attacks of sucking kisses to girlfriends throat. 

“More than enough time,” Dani chuckles in a knowing declaration, coy and relaxed under her lovers skilful touch. 

“It can’t be someone we know,” the brunette’s words are unprovoked, completely out of context as they spill from her mind, which is running on overdrive, both consumed in provocative thought and focusing on unbuttoning Dani’s jeans. 

“Huh?”

“Whoever we have sex with,” Jamie’s breathing is ragged and worn as she urgently drags down the zipper and fumbles with lace underwear, settling her hand between warm thighs, “it can’t be somebody we know.”

“Okay,” Dani agrees, not being able to form consecutive words, hypnotised under Jamie’s touch as she runs two fingers through slick folds, “are we gonna talk about that the whole time?”

Teasing a hardening clit with a painfully slow circle of her thumb, Jamie laughs.

“What’s so funny?” An interrogation, somewhat defensive and boiled by an increasing pulse and budding arousal.

“You just get so needy, it’s cute,” the other woman mocks, glint in her blackened orbs as she stares down at Dani, who’s mouth has gaped open in delight and anticipation. 

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Willingly, Jamie does just that. Inserts her two fingers once they’re wet enough to not cause discomfort, and the way she instantly curls them against the mapped out roughness within Dani’s walls, reminds the blonde of how thoroughly her lover understands her quivering body. 

Years of passionate love making and spontaneous touching has led them to their current stance of being utterly captivated by the ease of sex. It’s consistently intense, wonderful, consumed by their everlasting love for one another, and the way in which they have patiently learnt of each and every crevice of the other’s body pays tribute to just how devout they are to one another. 

“You’re so beautiful,” rolls off Jamie’s tongue, which is poked out slightly in forceful concentration, a tight pair of jeans restricting her touch slightly. Dani’s blonde lochs cascade down the back of the sofa, her delicate hands whiten its knuckles as they grip tightly onto Jamie’s shirt, an arched back informs the brunette, alongside grateful moans, that she’s doing this masterfully. 

“Fuck,” Dani curses as a whine, feeling fingers reach deeper inside of her whilst her hips rock down onto their feel. 

The volume in which the blonde’s utterances reach are becoming worryingly high, so Jamie quietens them with a slam of her lips, drinking in each individual release. Jamie can’t at all compute the intense greed her lovers words are drowned in, Dani never fails to make her question all meaning and need of life outside their shared four walls whilst she falls apart beneath her, reckless and free. 

Freeing is everything defying Dani. Dani Clayton is a lifeline, a kind smile and homely eyes, drawing Jamie out of infamous darkness and pulling her into life of satisfaction and love. They habitat their together, side by side, never leading the other, never following along, but with hands clutched tight, interlocked, unafraid and determine to reach whatever awaits them in infinity. 

It’s not scary anymore - the idea of forever, of endless tomorrows - because now Jamie has Dani here with her, a trusting human to anchor herself to, to love with all her might and disappear into nonexistence with. 

She swears she couldn’t possibly exist without Dani Clayton. Without this repetitive grunt escaping from the back of her throat as she approaches climax, Jamie’s fingers stroking and thrusting in perfectly timed movements, in ways that have never failed to make Dani combust. 

“Don’t stop,” it’s kind of funny – the way Dani still feels as if she needs to instruct her lover what to do during times like this, as if Jamie doesn’t already know from the tightness pulling her in, the musk of sweat beading down their foreheads, the whines of ecstasy, that her girlfriend is soon to explode beneath her. 

“Come for me baby,” Jamie whispers, her tongue dancing patterns on Dani’s pulse point, feeling it’s rapid pace build and build and build – until it can’t anymore. Until Dani is screaming, thanking, wrecked. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” breathed out as a mantra into the opaque air, gripping her through as her walls pulsate against Jamie’s still working fingers, relentless and deft and knowing. 

“Again,” Jamie hums sweetly, encouraging the blonde to ride it out, for a second time fall off this built up cliff and into an ocean of erotic beauty. 

Waves crash, and a ridiculously familiar riptide pulls Dani in once again, Jamie’s name is on her breath as she plunges forward and shakes, merciful under the brunettes dominant trance. Her hips are bucking, rhythmically at first, but then erratic and hopeless as Jamie slows her pace and guides Dani through her release. 

“You alright?” A stupid question really – the rigid stance of the blonde’s curves, still and sensitive, scream to Jamie that Dani is having a hard time releasing herself back into reality. 

“Just a sec,” she sighs in response, eyes closed and comforted by darkness and tranquility, a stark contrast to the pleasant ache of her knackered walls and limbs. 

Losing herself in thought, Dani excites herself with images of forthcoming adventure. Of feeling that same way, in entirely new forms, with an unknown woman weaved between them, open for her to discover blindly, with Jamie at her side, wanting and loving and hungry, holding her together as she uses all her might to thrill herself in sexually falling apart. 

Pealing her eyes open, Dani swoons at the adoring look staring back at her. Jamie’s eyes are entirely black now, a deep blackhole she must look away from to stop herself falling into them forever. Though she would mind, being infinitely lost in Jamie’s daring looks. A smile mirrors on both their faces, oozing with glee and love, ransom. 

“We better get back out there,” the brunette admits, undoubtedly frustrated by the shop that awaits their expertise, pulls them away from one another, from the place they both only ever want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> Next Chapter will be up shortly.


End file.
